Bad Girls Reunion
by GRWriter1
Summary: Bad Girls Reunion where are some of your fave characters now. This is all my own ideas!
1. Bad Girls Reunion - 1

ACT 1

ROTATING CAMERA, PANNING IN ON A DOOR OF A BIG HOUSE.

THE DOOR OPENS.

EXT- Doorstep

Opening the door

Helen: " babe,I'm going to work"she shouted

Nikki: " wait.." Running to the door

Helen: " what" smiling

Nikki: " give us a kiss" leaning in to kiss Helen

Helen reciprocated the kiss

Helen; " bye, love you" leaving the doorstep to head to her car

Nikki smiled watching Helen then shouted  
" Love you too"

Helen looked at Nikki and smiled and got in the car

EXT - IN CAR

(Helen)

RADIO IS PLAYING

Helen was driving to her place of work.

(Phone Rings)

Helen looks at the phone and clicks speaker, whilst at a red light

Helen: " Hello, Helen Steward speaking" she said

NIikki: " On the phone at the wheel Mrs Stewart, that is an offense isn't it" she joked

Helen: " shut up you, what's up?" She asked

Nikki: " we have plans tonight" she said happily

Helen: " oh yeah, what?" pulling her car into her parking spot

Nikki: " A reunion of sort" she says

Helen:" reunion ? confused " with?" wondering

Officer shouts Helen

Helen: " I've got to go, I'll ring you later" she said

Nikki: " ok, I'll tell you more later" she said smiling

Officer: " here to escort you to you office m'am " he said

Helen:" Thanks but why?" She asked confused

Officer: " pass a message on, new officer waiting for you, outside your office" he said

INT - INSIDE PRISON

Officer: " well m'am, I'll be off on duty" he said

The officer went off on to the wing

Helen carried all her things up to her office but as she got to the stairs, there was an emergency on the wing floor.

Helen got called down, so turning straight back round with all her belongings,Helen headed down to the wing.

An officer opened the gates.

Helen:" do me a favour, please take these to my office and tell the officer waiting for me I will not be long, there is a situation on the wing, thank you" she said passing the officer her belongings.

Helen locked the gates behind her.

Officer Jones:" newbie, transferred last night, a right state , we tried everything" she said

Helen:" whats her name?" Trying to get past another officer.

Officer Peters shouts

" Danielle Blood"

Helen stopped in her tracks, just shocked.

She hadn't seen her since her days at Larkhal which she wanted to forget.

Helen:" can everyone please leave this room and allow me to talk to the prisoner" she asked politely

Everyone left

Denny:" well well if it's not Miss Stewart, wondered what you was doing,after leaving all us in the shit at Larkhall" she said wiping her eyes

Helen:" I didn't want to leave, it was out of my hand's, anyway we aren't here to talk about that" she said " whats up Denny" she asked concerned

Denny:" wasn't the same when you left, went down the shit, when you went miss" s sitting herself up

Helen snapped accidentally

Helen:" we are not here to take a trip down memory lane Denny, I left that's that now what's the problem here, I've had my officers telling me you've not eaten or moved since you arrived"

Denny:" fuck yourself , just like the bloody rest of the screws in here, get out" she said throwing herself back down on her bed.


	2. Bad Girls Reunion -2

Denny got back up to sit next to Helen

Denny: " so you've not heard..." confused

Helen looked at Denny even more confused

Denny: " miss, do you not like not watch the news or read the papers" making a cig

Helen: " no, everytime we hear Larkhall or see it on the news we switch it off" she explained

Denny: " well, I lost Shaz" she she whimpered " but on a high note Fenner got killed" smiling

Helen:" Im sorry to hear that, we will get you out of here and as for Fenner , lets leave him in the past" she said " focus on future" putting her arm round Denny

Denny: "it's her anniversary and I cant cope today" she cried

Helen: " I'm so sorry to hear that, do you want to talk more" she asked

Denny:" na, im all cried out miss, I look like a right wuss" she laughed

Helen:" you dont, it's natural Denny" she smiled

Denny wiped her eyes and said

" anyway 'we' who is he, not that sean geezer,After that stunt he did " she said, smoking a cig

Helen froze, not knowing what to say and just in time an officer walked through the door

Officer Jones: " m'am, the interview with the new officer" she reminded her

Helen: " crap, ive forgot,coming up right now... right Denny if you need to talk just let an officer to get me" smiling

Denny:" thank you and I'll get it out of you" she smirked

Helen: " yeah yeah" smiling and then left the room

Helen sighed in relief and headed to her office.

Now on the landing of her office, Helen takes her coat off but drops it.

Picking it back up. all she hears

" Helen Stewart"

Helen lifted up and was shocked and didnt say a thing

" been a long time" Karen said

Helen: " Karen, how've you been" she asked

Karen:" I've been a lot better since leaving that shithole Larkhall" she laughed

Helen laughed

Helen: " well I did tell you" she said entering the office " come in and take a seat"

Karen just nodded

Helen: " I've got to do this paperwork and question for home office" she told Karen

Karen: "thats fine" smiling

Helen asked Karen the questions and did the paperwork.

(NIkki Scenes)

INT - HOUSE - NIKKI

NIkki had a shower and get changed.

Looking in the cupboard for food and not having a lot in she decides to go shopping.

Before she leaves the phone rings and it was Babs asking for a drink reunion tonight.

Now heading to the supermarket for food

EXT- SUPERMARKET - NIKKI

Getting a trolley and heading inside

(Phone Rings)

Nikki answers but doesnt get a chance to say Hello

Helen: " you are never going to believe who I've just interviewed for a job... i just think this day is like going back to Larkhall day" she said

Nikki was confused, pushing the trolley round the supermarket

Nikki: "who?" she asked

Helen: " Karen Betts" she told her

Nikki:" no way, she got the job?" she wondered

Helen: " well, yeah, it was a done deal,I was just the interviewer and paperwork but it's a done deal, I just feel Larkhall is coming back all the memories" she said upset

Nikki:" move forward babe, your doing the job you love again,just do your work and get home, I'll cook" she said calmly

Helen:" ok, what are you are you up too?" she asked

Nikki didnt have time to answer because all she heard was

Julie S:" Nikki"

Julie J :" Nikki"

They both said at the same time.

Nikki:" omg" she said

Helen:" what" she said confused

Nikki:" Larkhall is back" she said

Helen:" what, whats happened" she said worried

Nikki: " The two Julie's have shouted me i think, Ive got to go" she said

Helen:" they're out?, ok I'll let you go, love you" she said happily

Nikki:" looks like it, Love you too" smiling

Julie S+J:" Nikki Wade, we cant believe it" they said happily

Nikki:"Julie's, how have you been"stopping walking

Julie S:" not bad"

Julie J:" yeah, not bad" she repeated

Nikki:" nothing changed then, glad to see yous are doing well" smiling

Julie J:" dead well, we opened a shop" she told her

Julie S: " dead well" smiling " what about you?" she asked

Nikki:" that's amazing and im doing fantastic actually" smiling " club is doing well ..." cut off

Julie S: " your married" she said

Julie J:" married... who is she?" she asked happy for her

Nikki nodded and said

" fancy a catch up?drinks, maybe food?" NIkki suggested

Julie s:" yeah"

Julie J:" yeah, brill idea"

Nikki:" great, you in touch with anyone else?" she wondered

Julie S:" course we are, we live with Monica at the half way house " she said

Julie J:" half way house , oh and Babs visits sometimes" she said

Nikki:" ask if Monica wants to Join us, Babs is up for it, I spoke to her today" she said

Julie S+J : " will do , oh and ask your mrs"

Julie S:" we want to meet her" grinning

Nikki:" cant wait for everyone to meet her " she grinned " anyway im cooking got to get going,here's my number , call me later for my address... bye Julie's"

Julie's: " will do, see you tonight, bye Nikki" hugging Nikki

Nikki left the Julie's and the finished the shopping.


	3. Bad Girls Reunion - 3

Back at the Prison

Helen was worried about Denny so she decided to go check on her but before she left her office, her phone rings.

Nikki:" Hey babe, how you doing?" she asked

Helen:" Hi, better, just about to go check on Denny, what about you?" she smiled

Nikki:" aww, caring as always, and im good anyway about this reunion..."

Helen:" please dont tell me it's tonight..." she asked

Nikki:" want me to cancel? Babs will understand, and as for the two julie's and Monica..." she was saying but got cut off

Helen: " no, just im not sure when I'll be home, but save me some food, I will be in before late" sitting back down

Nikki: " are you sure babe? concerned

Helen:" Nikki, im so sure" smiling

Nikki:" cant wait to see the look on their faces" she laughed

Helen:" yeah yeah, anyway, I need to get going, love you"

Nikki: " love you too" smiling

Helen put the phone down and headed back down to the wing.

Throwing her jacket on.

Karen see's Helen and opens the gate

Karen:" Denny's not eating still" she told Helen

Helen:" That's why, I'm down here, to check on her" she smiled

Walking to Denny's cell with Karen

Karen:" so who got you that rock" she asked

Helen:" someone" she smiled

Karen:" come on Helen, you can tell me"

Helen:" back to work Karen" she smiled " I'll tell you when we go for a drink, now how about that?" stopping because they were outside

Denny's cell.

Karen:" fine.. tonight?" she pestered

Helen:" busy tonight, Ill let you know tomorrow"

Karen:" fine" walking off doing her duty

Walking in Denny's room

Helen:" Denny, do you want some food?" concerned

Denny:" no mrs" she said

Helen:" Denny, less of the formal, call me Helen" she smiled

Denny smiled :" im fed up, I need a distraction i think" she told Helen

Helen: " If i help get you a distraction, can you promise you wont do anything bad because I will have to put my neck on the line for you and not let on to other inmates" she asked and told

Denny sat up

Denny:" promise Mrs... Helen, i want out of here and see my mates again" she said

Helen:" no one comes to visit you?" she asked

Denny:" na, except for you and Betts but thats just coincidence isnt it " she laughed

Helen:" I'm sure some will come" she smiled

Denny:" doubt it all forgot about me aint they... not bothered though" she sighed

Helen:" I'll get the ball rolling for a Job, which you will be allowed to leave the prison, 2 days a week, but dont try anything stupid because I'm going to try get an appeal done for you" she told her

Denny:" really mrs... you'll do that for me" she smiled happily

Helen nodded

Helen:" now go get some food, you've not eaten in hours" lifting herself off the bed

Denny got up and headed to go get some food.

The Two Julies headed straight home from shopping and instantly ran in to tell Monica who they bumped in to.

Julie J: " Monica" she shouted

Julie S: "Monica, guess who we bumped in to" she shouted

Monica came downstairs and asked what the racket was.

Julie S: " we have plans tonight" she smiled

Monica:" we do, with who?" walking down the sairs

Julie S:" your never going to beliveit"

Julie:" never going to believe it" she repeated

Monica:" who?"

Julie S:" Nikki"

Monica:" NIkki" she asked to make sure she meant who she meant

Julie S:" Nikki"

Monica just looked at the two Julie's blankley

The two Julie's looked at eachother and said

" Nikki Wade"

Monica:" how is she? how exciting" smiling

Julie J:" I know.. she's fine..." cut off

Julie S:" fine my eye, she's now married and we are going to meet her Mrs tonight!" she said with excitement

Julie J:" and Babs is going to be there" she smiled

Monica:" It would be fantastic to catch up and see Nikki again" she smiled

Julie S:" so I'll give Nikki a call and say we're up for it" she asked happily

Julie J and Monica nodded

(PHONE CALL)

Julie S:" Hello Nikki, It's Julie" she said

Nikki:" Julie hi, is Monica up for tonight?" she asked

Julie:" we are, can we get your address and then you tell us a time to be there" smiling

Nikki:" of course, ill drop in a text after this phone call, and be here for round 6PM... is that ok" she asked

Julie S:" course it is, see you tonight"

Nikki: " see you tonight, cant wait to have a catch up" she said

Julie S:" me either, nor can Julie and Monica, bye Nikki" she said happily

Nikki:" Bye Julie, tell other Jules and Monica I said Hi"

Julie S: " will do, bye now" smiling

(PHONE CALL ENDS)

Julie put the phone down and as soon as she did she got a text with Nikki's address.

Julie S" Nikki said Hi and that we should arrive at her house at 6PM" putting her phone on the table

Karen was heading up to Helen's office to see if it was true Helen was trying to get Denny a job and maybe an appeal.

Helen was in her office filling out more paperwork, she looked at the clock it was now near 5:50pm, she dropped Nikki a text saying she was going to be about 20 minutes late.

karen burst through the door.

Helen:" dont knock Karen, whats the matter?" annoyed but also concerned incase something happened on the wing.

Karen:" is it true?"

Helen was shocked at the tone of Karens voice.

Helen:" dont take that tone with me, come in and let talk about what it is that's bothering you" she said calmly

Karen:" Danielle Blood" she said angrily

Helen:" and what about Danielle Blood" she asked

Karen:" your getting her a Job and working on a appeal for her?" she said

Helen:" yes I am, which it's none of your business quite frankly Karen" she told her

Karen:" none of my business, do you know what she and dockly did to Sylvia? a work collegue" she said

Helen:" of course I know I have her file" she said sternly

Karen:" right thenm then you should know that, its not a good idea" pulling a cig out

Helen looked a the cigs Karen was pulling out and just shook her head.

Helen:" I'm aware of that Karen but she served her time in Larkhall and got put in an open prison and now she's here still serving that time and in my opinion, she's gone a lot better..."

Karen was just looking at helen puffing away and shaking her head in digust.

" with Dockly not around and Shaz Wiley's death hit her hard, she wants to change and I'm willing to put my neck on the line for her, if this backfires it's on me Karen"

Karen:" what she did to our ex work colleague was not acceptable, are we meant to be on the same side Helen" she said

Helen looked angry

Helen:" the same side and was we on the same side when i gave you my Sexual Assult file against Jim Fenner... you know I left that because i thought I'd have friend's who'd be there for me but no one was, I got told i was lying and only one person stuck by me through that,even though it didnt go to court... so dont talk to me about sides Karen,you know I thought you'd take it tothe govner and help me but you didnt because I didnt get a phonecall" she angrily spat

Karen's face softened

Karen:" Helen, I'm sorry"

Helen:" I'm going a head with helping Denny but now will you just please get out...NOW" she shouted

Karen felt awful but left because she knew Helen needed space.

Over at Nikki and Helen's house, Nikki took down the photo's of her and Helen to get a better reaction from the visitors.

The two Julies,Monica and Babs arrived.

(Ding dong)

Nikki went and opened the door.

Nikki:" come in come in, so glad to see you all again" she smiled opening the door to allow them to walk in

Julie S:" we couldn't believe it, when we bumped in to you in the supermarket" she said

Julie J:" yeah in supermarket, couldn't believe it, we brought wine, Red and White, we didnt know what your mrs would like" she smiled

Helen:" Thank you and any is fine"

Nikki hugged them all and then showed them in to the living room

Monica:" so how have you been Nikki" she asked

Nikki poured drinks

" amazing actually, I got everything I ever wanted" she said blushing

"what about you" she continued

Monica:" great, the half way house is going brilliant and the two Julie's help when they can"

Nikki:" that's brilliant" smiling

Julie J:" so where's the Mrs"

Babs had an idea of who it was but wasnt 100% sure

Julie S:" yeah, where's the mrs we want to meet her"

Nikki smiled: " running a bit late but she will be here..." cut off by the sound of the door

Nikki had the biggest grin on her face.

Helen was now taking off her coat and shouts

"Babe, I'm going for a bath get me a drink of wine and join me" she said happily


	4. Bad Girls Reunion - 4

Nikki smiled

Monica, Babs and the two julies all said

" why does she sound familiar?" confused

Helen walked in to the living room which was full and all she heard was

Julie S:" mrs stewart"

Julie J:" mrs stewart, your married to Nikki"

Babs was laughing

Monica:" I never would have thought of you two, I always thought Nikki had a crush on you but married... is that even allowed?" she said not thinking

Helen forgot about the reunion and just took Nikki's wine off her and swigged it down

Julie S:" yeah, we knew you's had a thing inside" she said casually

Nikki and Helen just looked at eachother starteld

Nikki:" nothing happened inside"

Julie J:" we knew you did, read didnt we Ju" she said

Julie S:" yeah we read,in your tea leaves" smiling

Julie J:" yeah in your tea leaves"

Helen just looked at everyone and thought " I cant be doing with this today" .

Monica:" actually saying that, why would you of put your appeal on the line when i tried you know back in Larkhall, it makes sense now" she said

Babs was laughing

Everyone looked at Babs

JulieS:" you knew" she said pointing at her

JulieJ :" you did, you knew didnt you"

Babs:" we wrote to each when I left Larkhall and she told me then" she lied

Nikki and Helen was hoping they'd believe Babs.

JulieJ:" no, im not believing this, I think you two were together in Larkhall and thats why you left,and let it go down the shit" she siad bluntly

Julie J looked a bit shocked

Monica:" Julie, thats no way to speak to Helen" she said

JulieJ:" yeah Ju, come on , we know she was the only who cared for us but ..."

Everyone cut off by Helen

Helen:" say it how you want, but here's the truth, yeah I kissed Nikki inside Larkhall then fell in love with her and then left, I couldnt see her everyday and not be able to kiss her, im human" she said

Nikki:" well this turned out not the way i planned" she said to herself quietly

Helen:" enjoy the reunion but im not hungry, im going for a bath and lie down,Ive had a rough day at that place" she said

Babs:" well done Julie"

Julie J:" yeah Ju, apologize, that was harsh" she said angrily

Monica:" we're sorry, me and Julie, we are shocked but we are happy for you two, and Im glad Nikki has found someone that loves her" she said smiling

JulieS:" yeah ... sorry mrs" she said

Helen:" Julie, drop the Mrs, your not in prison now, ive had it with Denny calling it me" turning to walk out the door

Monica:" Denny as in Blood" she asked

Helen turned back round

" yeah" she said

Nikki:" you didnt tell me you were in contact with her"

Helen:" she's in the prison I work in" she said moving her hair out of her face

JulieJ :" your still allowed... I mean .."

Babs kicked her

Helen sighed and walked out

Nikki went after her

Monica,Babs and the two Julies were talking amongst themelves mostly Babs talking them about Helen and Nikki.

Nikki:" I'm sorry, want me to get rid of them?"she asked

Helen:" no, Im going for a bath and to get changed and I'll come join you all soon, Im not hungry so yous eat" smiling

Nikki:" Helen, are you ok?" she asked concerned

Helen:" long day and to top if off had an argument with Karen, it's my day off tomorrow I'll tell you then" smiling

Helen left it at that and went to have Bath.

Nikki turns to walk back in to the living room

Everyone looked at Nikki.

Julie S:" I'm sorry, its just a shock"

Julie J:" yeah a shock"

Babs:" to be even more shocked and take the heat of Helen and Nikki, I married the chaplin from prison"

JulieJ :" WHAT"

Monica:" you had a affair in prison? with the chaplin"

Babs nodded

JulieS :" no way and i thought this night couldnt get anymore bizzare" she said

Nikki:" Me and Helen wasnt together in prison" throwing Babs an apologetic look for lying

Babs just smiled

Monica:" right well now we have established everything and who is married to who, lets catch up"

Everyone nodded

Nikki went and heated and dished food out.

Whilst downstairs were eating,chatting and reminiscing about Larkhall and more.

Upstairs

Helen had finished in the shower and got dressed and headed back downstairs to apologize.

All the girls were laughing and Joking

Nikki heard Helen walk down the stairs and got up to go talk to me.

Nikki:" one minute ladies" she said

The rest of the ladies chatted away whilst Nikki spoke to Helen

INT- HALLWAY

Nikki:" babe is everything ok?" she asked worried

Helen looked at Nikki smiled and hugged her

Helen:" yeah, had a rough day,Im going to come in now and apologize and chat" she smiled and kissed Nikki

Nikki:" are you sure your not hungry?"

Helen:" I'm surem come on" smiling holdong Nikki's hand

Helen and Nikki entered the living room.

Julie J:" Mrs, how are you"

Helen:" how many times, call me Helen" she said

JulieJ:" sorry... just habit, you know"

JulieS:" habit you see"

Monica:" how are you" she asked

Helen:" I'm better, thanks and can I just apologize for my behaviour early, I've had a rough day" she said

Babs:" we know how hard your job is Helen, you dont have to explain"

Helen:" thank you, anyway how are you all doing" she asked sitting next to Nikki

JulieS:" we opened a shop"

JulieJ:" a shop,making clothes for new borns and fixing old stuff up so they look brand new" she smiled

Helen:" that is fantastic, how is your son as well Julie" she asked

JulieS :" he's great, he has his own engineering company, not a criminal like me" she joked

Everyone laughed

Nikki:" ex - criminal , Ju" she said

Julie J:" yeah Ex"

Babs:" anyway, what about you Helen... work good... except for today" she asked

The two Julies,Monica and Nikki were chatting.

Helen:" yeah, its been going great to be honest, felt like going back to Larkhall though today" she laughed sipping her wine

Babs:" tell me about it, It's great to see you all again" siling "especially you and Nikki together, I mean I knew how much you meant to eachother back then" she whispered

Helen smiled

Helen:" means a lot you didnt say anything back then, but I do love her and I did back then and when I hurt her, it was for her to get her appeal" she justified herself

Babs:" dont justify what you did, I know how you felt about Nikki and how she felt about you, anyway did I hear you had Denny at your prison?" she asked

Helen smiled :" you did, but i would like to talk to you all actually" she said

Monica:" anything"

Julie S+J:" anything"


	5. Bad Girls Reunion - 5

Helen:" well Denny got transfered and today was Shaz Wiley's anniversay of her death and she's been a bit down and I was wondering if you guys could give her a surprise visit?" she wondered

JulieJ: yeah that would be a good idea"

JulieS:" yeah great idea"

Monica:" yes but what about the rules?" she wondered

Helen:" I'll get you in dont worry" she smiled " I'm off tomorrow but the day after im in at 11, so you could all come at 12?" she said

Babs:" yes of course we will"

Helen:" fantastic that would really cheer her up"

Monica looked at her watch.

Monica:" It's getting late, should we call it a night and you and Helen and Babs can come to ours one day?" she asked

JulieS:" it would be great"

JulieJ:" great" she repeated

Babs:" Im up for it" smiling

Helen:" yeah of course we would love to come"

Nikki:" you can message or phone with a date and time ,when your free" smiling

Monica:" we definatly will"

JulieS:" Babs , Bring Henry if you like" she said

JulieJ:" yeah, Bring Henry"

Babs:" maybe" she smiled

Everyone got up and went to get their coats on.

Now all at the door including Helen, they all gave eachother a hug.

Monica:" goodbye and see you all soon" she smiled

JulieS+J" see you all soon" they repeated and smiled

BabS:" goodbye and you will " smiling

Helen and Nikki:" we will see you soon" they both siad

Monico:" fantastic,thank you for a nice evening and sorry about the start of the night" she said to Helen

JulieS:" yeah sorry mrs... sorry Helen"

JulieJ:" Helen" she said looking at Julie S

Helen:" It's fine and I've had a fantastic night"

Nikki:" me too, I'll give you a text about visting Denny in a couple of days" she said

They all said fantastic

Now they've all said their goodbyes

INT- Living Room - Nikki and Helen

Nikki:" was tonight ok?" she asked lying on sofa and dragging Helen with her

Helen:" yeah,it was better than I thought and supportive, close call with the Larkhall situation but it's done now, your friends know, mu friends know" she said happily

Nikki:" I bloody love you" kissing Helen

Helen:" I llove you too"

Nikki turned TV off and herself and Helen headed to bed.

EXT_ IN CAR - Monica,Julie J, Julie S

Nearly arriving home, they all chatted in the car.

Julie J:" well that was a great night, bit of a shock but great wasn't it" she said

Julie S:" bit of a shock yeah, do you think it started in Larkhall?" she asked £ Nikki was always saying she was on our side" she continued

Monica:" Julie, lets just say we dont know and leave it at that because they are both happy" she explained

JulieJ:" yeah Ju they're happy" smiling

JulieS:" yeah, im happy for them and had a fantastic night" she said leaning her head back feeling tired

Monica:" think it's time for bed, come on" pulling the car up and yawning

JulieJ " yeah bed" she said yawning

The two Julie's and Monica headed inside all had a cuppa and then went to bed.

INT- Prison- Denny and Karen

Karen was on a late night and ready to lock up

Karen locked up most of the cells.

Denny:" Mrs is Helen working?" she asked

Karen:" that's mrs stewart to you Denny" she said about to close the door

Denny:" na na , she told me to call her Helen, but if you wish mrs... is Mrs Stewart in" she said

Karen:" no she isnt Denny, now get to sleep" putting key in the cell

Denny:" she ere tomorrow?" said sat on the end of her bed about to get up

Karen:" no Denny, she isnt, it's her day off I think" she said yawning

Denny:" yeah but Mrs has she got me that job" she wondered

Karen:" quite frankly Denny, I think you dont deserve it, what you and Dockly did to Sylvia was digusting and you may have been in here now for most of your sentence but thats still not enough" she said sternly

Denny:" whatever Mrs, I didnt want to do that to bodybag, that was the drugs and I'm sorry for that" she said

" get out now, you always thought you was better than everyone but your not ya know, just another Fenner, only thing is you dont go after girls"

Karen look astonished and slammed the Denny's cell door shut.


	6. Bad Girls Reunion - 6

Karen was off tomorrow as well so after she finished work at 5AM, she got in to bed and went sleep.

NEXT DAY

INT- MONICA HOME

Julie J stirred in her bed thinking it was a Saturday, she stirred again but then shot up.

JulieJ:" crap crap" she said to herself looking at her phone

The phone had a reminder on that the shop had a delivery today at 11AM.

Julie J was rushing round her room getting dressed and Julie S was in the same state.

The both Julie's now dressed and flung their door open and said at the same time

"Ju, are you awake... we got a delivery"

Both Julie's looked at eachother and laughed.

Both heading downstairs

Monica walks through the hallway

Monica:" cup of tea anyone?" she asked politley

JulieS:" Sorry Mon running late with the shop and we havena delivery"she said apologetic

JulieJ:" a delivery" she repeated

JulieJ:" Sorry Mon" she said

Monica:" not a problem Julie's, we do have to talk when you finish though if thats ok?" she asked

JulieS:" yeah course it is, nothing serious though is it" she asked worried

Monica:" no, nothing serious" she said smiling

JulieJ:" see you later Mon"

JulieS:" yeah see you later Mon" she repeated

Monica:" Bye"

Monica took her tea in to the living room and went online.

EXT- THE TWO JULIES NEARLY AT THEIR SHOP

The two Julie's were fast walking to their shop and as they turned the corner they seen the delivery man about to leave a note in the letter box.

JulieJ:" oi, we're here" she shouted

The man looked up and posted the note

Julie S started running towards the delivery and caught up to him

JulieS :" we're here now so we can sign Thank you"

JulieJ :" did you not hear me shout you ingnorant shit" she said

Julie looked at Big Julie and pulled her face

Delivery Guy:" you cant talk to me like that"he said

Julie S signed the form so they had the goods for their shop.

JulieJ:" well I just fucking did" she said and opened the shop,picked up a box and walked in

JulieS:" sorry about her, she a nighmare in the morning" she joked

Delivery Guy:" she's a grumpy cow, ill give you that" he laughed

JulieS looked at him with pure evil on her face

" thats unacceptable, no this will be your last job with you shrivelled up old shit" she picking up the second box and headed inside.

The Delivery just left in a angry mood.

JulieS:" you ok Ju" she asked

JulieJ:" yeah sorry about that, I'm just tired" she smiled " I'll apologize next time" she continued

JulieS started opening the box and said " no need we wont be seeing him again" she said casually

JulieJ:" oh god did he quit... I'm so sorry Ju" she pleaded

JulieS:" it was me, called him a shrivelled up old shit after he called you a grumpy cow, sure there is other people out there who will deliver for us" she smiled

JulieJ:" aw thanks for sticking up for me as always Ju" said going to hug her

JulieS:" anytime Ju anytime" smiling

OVER AT HELEN AND NIKKI'S

ÏNT- HELEN AND NIKKI'S HOUSE - BEDROOM

It was nearing 12 in the afternoon and Helen stirred in her sleep, thinknig Nikki was next to her she flung her arm over the other side but felt the cold sheets.

Helen:" Nikki" she said  
No answer

Helen decided to get out of bed throw her dressing gown on and see where Nikki was.

INT- STAIRWAY

Helen stopped in her tracks seeing Nikki walk up stairs with a tray full of food and drinks.

Nikki:" ruined the surprise nowW" she smiled

Helen:" come on, we'll still eat in bed, it's my day off" she grinned

Turning on her feet Helen and Nikki headed back to their room.

Now both sat on the bed

Helen:" breakfast in bed ey, what've I done to deserve this?" she wondered

Nikki:" you work in a shithole and deserve to be treated properly" she joked

Helen:" my place of work is not a shithole Nikki, just because you dont like prison doesnt mean dont, Its fun its keeps me moving and challenging" she said

Nikki:" it was a joke and you said you had a bad day yesterday so I thought I'd put a smile on your face this morning" she smiled

Helen:" oh yeah, much rather have a kiss and ..." cut off by Nikki's phone ringing

Nikki:" finish that in one min babe" she winked

Nikki answered the phone

It was Trisha talking about the club,

Trisha:" the cluubs been done over" she said upset

Nikki:" what... when ... how?" she asked

Trisha:" must of been last night, I didnt lock up, I let one of the bar staff" she told Nikki

Nikki:" please tell me it was atleast the manager or assitant manager" she said angrily

Trisha:" no"

Nikki:" what in the gods name would be more important than giving your keys to a bar staff to lock a hundreds of thousands of pounds worth of a club?" she wondered

Helen was munching on her toast listening in on half the conversation and was confused.

Trisha:" well not that it's any of you business anymore Nikki but my girlfriend was in a Car accident" she shouted

Nikki:" oh, Trish,I'm sorry " she softened her voice " Its just a shock, you go be with your girlfriend and ill sort the club out" she said getting up off the bed

Trisha:" thank you and Nikki sorry for snapping"

Nikki:" dont worry about it, hope your girlfriend is ok" she said worried for her

Trisha: " Thanks Nikki, Ive got to go Im in the hospital still" she said sadly

Nikki:" ok, dont worry about the club like I said id deal with it all , you come back whenever your ready, bye Trish" she said

Nikki put the phone down and ran in to the bathroom and jumped in the shower.

Helen:" everything ok?" she shouted

Nikki:" no, Ive got to go in to work" she said

Helen:" why have you,isnt it Trisha's day?" she asked

Nikki:" yeah but she cant make it" jumping out the shower and putting a towel round her

Helen:" so i'll just wait then and we can actually talk like you wanted to not me you but ok..."

Nikki:" babe, this is important" she said

(KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK)

Helen:" it always is when it comes to her and not be able to work..." cut off by Nikki going out the room

Helen jumps of the bed and follows Nikki

Nikki:" you know its not like that, I want to know what happened yesterday, but this is really important..."

(KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK)

Nikki opened the door

Helen:" well tough shit Nikki because im out tonight and I'll see you tomorrow"

Helen:" Babe" looking at Helen who's on the stairs

"Nikki Wade, I thought I knew the name" the officer said

Nikki just looked shocked and said  
" what?" then turned her head

"DCI Dominic McAllister, i was a prison officer at Larkhall"he said

Nikki looked at the stairs to see if Helen was there but she wasnt.

DCI McAllister:" Can i come in please, its regarding..." cut off

Nikki:" my club, I know, my business partner has just told me, hence why im like this bit of a rush to see the damage" she said

DCI McAllister:" well we will still need the CCTV and a list of all staff members" he smiled

Nikki:" well, let me get dressed and then..." cut off my Helen

Walking in to the living room

Helen:" have you seen my phone because im going out,Ill text you if Im staying out because you have more important things ..."

"Helen Stewart... I never thought you two actually meant it ... jesus" Dom said

Helen just laughed not knowing what to say.  
Nikki looked at Helen then Dom and then her state of dress

Dom:" Im happy for you two" he said

Helen went over to him

Helen:" give us a hug, DCI now ey, well done"

Nikki just looked at the twö of them and flashbacks of the phonecall and accusing Helen of cheating come to mind.

Nikki:" well Im just going to go get changed then I'll meet you at the club" she said bluntly

Helen looked at Nikki then Dom again

Dom:" so how've you been minus today" he joked

Helen:" great" smiling " fantastic even "

Dom:" thats fantastic, so how long has it been you now?" he wondered

Helen:" 15 years roughly thats including our rough patched and breaks up, back togetehr and all, but now she's my wife and I love her" she said proudly

Dom:"WIFE..." he choked

Helen nodded

Dom:" wow, bit of a shock but congratulations and Im happy for you both, you two deserve all the happiness" he said smiling " so you dont work in a Prison then?" he wondered

Helen:" oh yeah, I work at Eddington Open Prison, the management know about Nikki, not everything but most of it"

Dom:" they think you met years after she left dont they" he guessed

Helen:" yeah, kind of want it to stay like that please, i love my job" she pleaded

Dom:" im not going to say anything"

Helen:" Thank you" she hugged him again

Nikki walked in and said  
" well, im off to the club, see you when i see you DCI McAllister, bye babe" she said and walked out

Dom:" was that my fault?" he asked

Helen:" nope, it's on me dont worry,you got time for a cuppa?" she asked

Dom:" I havent, I've got to get to the club but what about drinks tonight?" he asked

Helen:" great, I've got to meet Karen tonight, come with" she said

Dom:" Karen Betts?" he wondered

Helen:" oh yeah, she works with me at the prison" she added

Dom:" yeah it'll be great to catch up" he said " bye Helen , see you tonight, here's my number, text me"

Helen:" see you tonight and will do" smiling " bye"

Helen saw Dom out and headed back in to the kitchen.

INT- KAREN'S HOUSE

It was rounding 1 in the afternoon and Karen had only just got up.

Her husband took Lily ( Karen's Daughter)who's 11 to school because he knew Karen was on lates.  
He left her a note.

Karen had a full day to herself and didnt know what to do.

(Phone Rings)

Karen:" Hello" she said

Helen:" Hi Karen it's Helen" she replied

Karen:" oh, Hi, how are you?" she asked

Helen:" yeah and no, you still up for those drinks tonight?" she wondered

Karen:" yeah of course, sure the hubby with look after Lily for a couple of hours" she said

Helen:" wow, Hubby ... Lilly" she said a bit shocked

Karen:" I'll tell you tonight, like your going to tell me who got you that rock" she laughed

Helen laughed and said " oh and Dominic McAllister is coming"

Karen was bewildered  
" you didnt marry Dominic did you, i thought..." cut off and shut down

Helen:" no I didnt and to be honesy tonight for me is a no partner zone, I'm not even going talk just drink " she said

Karen:" everything ok" she asked concerned

Helen:" just a row, and cant be bothered to talk about it" she said

Karen:" ok, ill see you tonight" she said

Helen:" see you tonight" she replied

INT- Barbara's House

Barbara has been to the doctors twice and she goes again.

Now Barbara was getting dressed

Henry doesnt know anything about Barbara going to the doctors so he left for work, working for a church still.

Henry: I'm off to work love" he shouted up

Babs:" see you later darling" she shouted back

Barbara now walking downstairs and picking up her keys to head to the doctor.

Now at the Doctors and waiting to be shouted in.

Barbara got shouted in.

DR:" Hi Barbara,my name is DR Spencer, what seems to be the problem today?" she said

Barbara:" well, you see, this is my 3rd visit and I keep getting fobbed off, I found a lump in my left breast and I want to be transferred to a hospital, the last Doctor I seen here just said it was a cyst, but I want a real diognosis" she said

Dr Spencer:" is it ok if i take a look?" she asked

Barbara nodded

Dr Spencer examined Barbara.

Dr Spencer:" I'm going to get you transferred straight away, and you will have an appointment in 2 days" she told her

Barbara:" that soon?" she said scared " do you think it is?" she asked the doctor

Dr Spencer:" I am not able to say whether it is or it isnt without looking at scans etc, but precaution you should of been sent there on your first visit here" she told her " but I will talk to my manager about the other doctor" she said

Barbara:" thank you so much, his name was Dr Fredwick "

Dr Spencer noted it down

Dr Spencer:" after your visit at the hospital, you will come back here and I can you the results or the Doctors there can"

Barbara:" here please, it's closer to my home" she said

Dr Spencer:" Ok , I will give you a call when i get them straightaway" she told her"

Barbara:" Thank you so much" she smiled

Dr Spencer:" No need to Thank me, it's what im here to do" she said smiling " see you soon Barbara"

Barbara:" bye for now" smiling and exiting the room

Barbara went home and was really worried so she did everything as normal and had a bath, watched tv.

EXT- Outside the Club

Nikki looked at her club which was all smashed and destroyed.

Nikki:" shit" she said to herself

Dom walked up to Nikki

Dom:" Have you been in yet?" he asked

Nikki just shook her head

Dom:" want me to come in with you?" he offered

Nikki:" no I bloody, dont I'm not 10" she snapped

Dom:" I know, Nikki I'm here to help catch the people who did this" he said calmly

Nikki:" well tell your officer's to hurry up so I can get it sorted and you lot can leave and find them" she said getting angry

Nikki was walking towards the doors of the club before feeling her arm being dragged back.

Dom:" no need to be like this Nikki, is it because Helen hugged me... I saw you look" he said

Nikki :" what?" confused

Dom:" she loves you and married to you, dont get jealous and fuck it up" he said and walked off to see if the officers were done

Nikki" oh fuck" she said to herself

INT - Club

Nikki was now in the club tidying up

Trisha:" holy shit, it's ruined" she said

Nikki:" why are you not at the hospital" she asked

Trisha:" thought you'd need a hand" she smiled

Nikki:" are you joking, Ive had a row with my wife becuase you couldnt be here and now you just show up are you kidding" she said getting angry again

Trisha:" Well, my girlfriend is in surgery so i thought id come and give you a hand" she said louder than expected

Nikki:" do it yourself,I need to fix things with Helen... if you want just lock up, the new set of keys there for you" she said leaving

Trisha:" Nikki" she shouted

Nikki ignored Trisha and headed home.

Nikki walked up to the door and put key in door and walked in.

INT- Helen and Nikki's House

Nikki: " Helen" she shouted

Helen didnt answer

Nikki:" Helen you gone yet?" she shouted again

Walking through to the kitchen to see a note on the table

'Gone for a drink with Karen and Dom for a catch up'

Nikki:" oh for fuck sake" she screamed

Nikki went upstairs had a bath and bed went bed.

INT- Pub

Helen and Dom was in the pub.

Helen's phone rang

Helen:" HELLO" She said

Karen:" Hi Helen, cant make tonight,mother in law has come over" she said

Helen:" it's fine another time"

Karen:" definitly "

Karen put the phone down

Helen:" well Karen cant make it so more for us" smiling

Helen got up to get more drinks.

Helen and Dom sat drinking and chatting for about 4 hours.

Helen was drunk so Dom helped her up and helped her home.

The taxi ride to Helens wasnt that long.

The Taxi pulled up outside and Dom said  
" Hold on a sec mate"

Taxi guy:" sure"

Dom got Helen to the front of the house and rang the doorbell.

INT- Helen and Nikkis House

Nikki stirred in her bed

(DING DONG)

Nikki shot up and put a dressing gown on to go answer the door.

Nikki opened the door,  
Nikki:" what?" she said

Helen:" hey babe" drunkly

Dom:" had a bit to many" he laughed

Nikki:" seems you didnt" she said bluntly

Dom:" Ive got work tomorrow which is to do with your club" he spat back

Nikki took space where Dom was and said night to Dom and shut the door.

Nikki:" so good night" she asked

Helen:" yes actually considering it was only me and Dom" she said

Nikki:" what?"

Helen:" hows the club?" she asked

Nikki:" fine" she smiled " off to bed, you still up for taking me,Monica, Babs and the Jlie's to see Denny tomorrow?" she asked

Helen was getting in to her pjs and said  
" yeah why wouldnt I be" she asked

Nikki:" Helen, i was just asking... Night , im going bed" getting under the covers

Helen:" Nikki is everything ok" feeling her self sobering up fast

Nikki:" yeah, tired"

Helen got under the covers and cuddled Nikki.

INT- Next Morning - 6AM

Nikki woke up and looked at the clock and turned to face Helen.

Nikki:" Helen" she said tapping Helen trying to wake her

Helen mummbled something

Nikki:" Helen, you've got work" she said giving her a kiss to wake her up

Helen smiled and opened her eyes.

Helen:" no, I've got hangover" she cried cuddling Nikki

Nikki:" come on, I'm coming today with everyone" she smiled

Helen:" I'm sorry" she said

Nikki:" No, i am, she turned up at the club after she went hospital and I flipped, had a go at her and left to come find you to see what happened with Karen" she told her

Helen:" I shouldnt of snapped and Karen is being Karen" she said kissing Nikki

Nikki:" what she done now?" she asked

Nikki:" I'm helping Denny get a distraction a 2 Day job a week to get her mind of everything, she thinks she has no friends, Shaz died,Dockly is still in Larkhall and looking at an appeal for her..."

Nikki:" thats great..." cut off

Helen:" according to Helen, its a bad idea becaus eof what her and Dockly did to Sylivia all them years back and she said to me " "Colleagues stick by colleagues no matter what" mimicking Karen "so I flipped and said where was you when i gave you sexual assult file against Jim Fenner and chucked her out" she told her bringing all of it back, nearly crying

Nikki:" come here" hugging her tight " you were right to and I'm sure she will be feeling guilty about how she handled you but I know that it took a lot out of you and bringing it up now wont solvve anything babe, do you want to go in today?" she asked

Helen wiped her eyes and said  
"Yeah, cant wait to see Denny's face when you all walk in " smiling

Nikki:" one thing" she said

Helen:" what?"

Nikki:" why was you going for a drink with her after that argument?" she asked " or was it just Dom?" she asked feeling a bit jealous

Helen:" you dont have to be jealous Nikki, your the one I want and always have" she told her

Nikki:" I'm not jealous, Im just wondering" she said about to get up

Helen dragged her back down and Kissed her  
" if you must know it was just meant to be me and Karen but Dom came here and a catch up was meant to be nice but Karen couldnt make it dont know why and I was pissed off at you so me and Dom just talked and i had a few to many and he brought me home to you because he knows I LOVE YOU!" she smiled

Nikki smiled back

Helena and Nikki went for a shower.

Over at Monica's it was around 830 am now, every knew they were seeing Denny.

Babs knocked on the door  
Julie J had finished in the shower so Julie S got in.  
Monica had been up since 6AM researching on the laptop  
Julie got the door

INT- MONICAS HOUSE

Door opened  
JulieJ :" Babs come in" she said

Babs:"Thanks Julie" she smiled weakly

JulieJ:" You ok Babs?she asked walking through to the kitchen.

Babs:" course,do you know what time we are going?" she asked

JulieJ:" Helen starts at 11 so about 12 I reckon, Julie's in shower and Monica I assume still in bed... cup of tea?" she asked

Babs:" please and ..." cut off

Monica:" I'm up and ready" she said

Babs and Julie jumped  
Julie:" christ Mon, trying to give me a heart attack?" she said

Monica:" sorry, that wasnt my intention, please can you make me a cup of Tea" she asked politely

JulieJ:" course" she said

Monica:" Babs, you feeling ok?" she asked

JulieJ:" I asked the same" passing Babs and Monica the Tea

Babs:" Im fine, honestly, thanks though for asking and for the Tea"she said

JulieS was in the shower for about hour and a half whilst Babs,Julie and Monica were chatting away about random things and what they've been up more when they got released.

JulieS:" what a lovely shower"she said to herself walking dowwstairs

Julie S jumped seeing everyone ready.

JulieS:" christ am I late, im so sorry..." cut off by JulieJ

JulieJ:" No,its 10 o'clock, we have two hours to kill, do you even know the address anayone?" she asked

Everyone shook their heads

JulieS:" should I ring Nikki?" she aksed

Ëveryone nodded.

JulieS:" Julie, come stand next to me to write it down"

JulieJ:" write it down yeah" getting up

The two Julie's went in to the hallway.

Monica and Babs started talking.

Monica:" if i tell you something can you not say anything yet?" she pleaded

Babs:" of course I wont"

Monica:" I'm thinking of fostering" she said

Babs:" wow, really?... I mean it's great you are there's lots of children that need help" she said

Monica:" thats why I want to, I have this big house and the other half way house and I thought I could help" she said

Babs:" well I think its brilliant, helping others and I'm sure if you need a hand you have us" smiling

Monica:" Thank you Babs, means a lot, can we just keep it between us please"

Babs:" of course we can"

They talked more about fostering.

INT- HALLWAY

(PHONE)

JullieS:" Nikki?" she asked

Helen:" no, it's Helen" she said

Julie:" Oh...um ... hi Helen, it's JulieS" she said

Helen:" Julie, hi , are you still up for today?" she wondered

JulieS:" of course we, we were just wondering, do have the address for the prison?" she asked

Helen:" well me and Nikki are heading to get some breakfast ronud the corner from it so if you would all like to join then you's will just have to drive round the corner?" she said

Julie:" yeah, thats great, do we drive to you and follow you up or?" she asked

Helen:" we'll drive to you... Monica's right"

JulieS:" yeah"

Helen:" great we will set in 20 mins to come meet you" she said happily

JulieS:" great, we'll see you soon"

Helen:" see you soon"

JulieS put the phone down.  
Quickly realising that they dont have Monica's address so she quickly texts it to Nikki's mobile.

JulieJ:" whats the address we need the address"

JulieS:" oh na, Helen and Nikki are driving up here, then going getting breakfast with because the cafe is round the corner from prison"

JulieJ:" breakfast ... with Nikki and Helen... it's still a bit weird.. but ok... I can get use to cant I... you know just "

JulieS:" It wasnt that much of a shock though Ju, really come on, the marrige bit was but they always had that connection didnt they"

JulieJ:" they did Ju good point... happy for them though" she said

JulieS:" yeah happy for them" she smiled

Walking back in to the living room.

JulieJ:" Helen and Nikki will be here in 20 mins which we will then follow her as we have breakfast with them then the prison is round the corner" she said

Babs:" oh ok, but if Helen comes in 20 mins she will only have 10 mins isnt she working at 11?" she asked confused

JulieS:" not sure Babs, but she arranged it, but i think it so we can all be there at the same time" she said

They all talked and waited for Helen and Nikki to come.

INT- HELEN AND NIKKIS HOUSE

Nikki was lay on the bed dressed

Helen:" if anyone should be lay on that bed it's me, Ive got a hangover and you your head is fine"

Nikki:" come join me" she winked

Helen:" we have to go, come on" she said picking her bag up

Nikki:" where?" she asked confused

Helen:" Picking Julie's,Monica and Babs up, well they are trailing us, to know where the prison is" she said

Nikki:" fine" sighing

Helen and Nikki left  
EXT- FRONT OF MONICAS AND IN CAR

Over at Monica's everyone left the house and just in time as Helen and Nikki just pulled up.

Nikki shouted out the

Nikki:" Hi everyone" smiling

Helen waved.

Nikki:" get in the car and follow us" smiling

Monica,Babs and Two Julies got in the car and followed Helen.

The Car ride took all of 7 minutes.

Pulling up and all getting out of the cars.

EXT- OUTSIDE THE CAFE

Helen:" I thought id have time to eat but ive just got a message to be in" she said apologetic

Monica:" we will see you soon though wont we" she smiled

Helen smiled finally feeling relaxed around her ex prisoners.

Helen:" of course, I will text Nikki, when your allowed in and meet you's at the front gate" she smiled

JulieS+J:" see you soon then " smiling at the same time

Babs:" see you soon Helen" she smiled

Nikki went round the other side and gave Helen a kiss  
" Love you"

Helen:" love you too" grinning happily " oh turn left at this corner, your at Eddington Open Prison" she said

Helen drove to work.  
INT- CAFE  
As for the rest of the group, they went in to the cafe and ordered breakfast.

Nikki:" so, how did you Julie's get the shop open?" she wondered

JulieS:" a bloody ball ache" she said

JulieJ:" ball ache but a great turn out" smiling

JulieS:" we got there in the end and it's great"

JulieJ:" so we got odd jobs..."

JulieS:" who would have us you know..."

JulieJ:" why,saved for a couple of years and rented the shop cheap and no get lots of customers" she said happily

Nikki:" thats amazing, so I send some customers,your way, I know loads who have babies on the way" she smiled

JulieS:" nice one"

JulieJ:" yeah Nice one Nik" she smiled

Barbara:" so are you not going to tell us the details" looking at Nikki

Nikki and the Two Julie's said at the same time  
"ey" confused

Barbara:" your wedding" she said

Nikki:" oh right, nothing to tell, it was a small gathering with about 4 witnesses and then thats that, Helen's dad didnt really approve so we wanted small and as for my family, I have no clue where they are... Helen's my family now" she smiled

JulieJ:" we would of come" she said and JulieS nodded

Nikki:" yous were inside" she sadly " and Monica, I know you wasnt but I couldnt find any address of anything for you, Im sorry" she said

Monica:" as long as your happy Nikki and you was on the day, its fine" smiling back

Nikki:" I was, my heart got complete" she said shyly

Everyone smiled  
Monica:" good" she said

Julie S:" excuse me a minute just nipping to the ladies"she said

Babs:" me too" she said

Julie,Monica and Nikki were left chatting on the table.

Julie S went to the loo so did Babs.

Babs took a deep breath unlocked the door and saw Julie looking through the mirror.

JulieS:" Babs, are you ok?" she asked

Barbara:" I need to ask you a favour... in confidence with no one else to know Julie" she said fastly

JulieS:" in confidence" she repeated " go on"

Barbara:" Ive found a lump on my breast" she said

The colour from Julie's face washed bringing back her memories.

JulieS:" omg is it Cancer?" she asked with sympathy

Barbara:" well, I'm not sure yet the doctor fobbed me off twice..." cut off

Julie:" right, we will get you a doctor ... well me, I want to help" she said

Barbara:" there's no need, I got a third opinion and she has sent me for a scan tomorrow and I was wondering if you would come with me because ... you know" she stammered

JulieS:" ive been through it " she said

Barbara nodded  
JulieS:" of course I will, how are you getting there?" she asked

Barbara:" bus" she said

JulieS:" I'll tell JulieJ im meeting David... but ive never lied to her what if she knows, because Ju's good with me like that you know" she said thinking

Barbara:" when I get my results back I will tell them and tell Julie i made you promise me, please" she pleaded

JulieS:" yeah... of course I will... it'll be fine" smiling

Julie went over to Barbara and gave her a hug.

As they came out the hug the door flung open.

JulieJ:" Helen's text, we can visit now" she said looking at them both " are you two ok?"

Barbara nodded

JulieS:" course we are" smiling

JulieJ just left it there and walked back out.

slowly followed by JulieS and Babs.

EXT - CAR  
They all got in the car and took the first left and they arrived.

INT- Helen's office

Helen forgot she messaged Nikki because she was writing up an incident.

Quickly running to the window and seeing Nikki and the rest stood outside.

Helen ran to the front and got there within minutes  
EXT - Outside Prison  
Helen:" ladies, Im sorry was filling out some paperwork..."

JulieS:" as always with this Job"

Everyone laughed

Helen:" Bob, let them through, they are with me doing a project"she lied

They all had confused looks on their face.

INT - IN PRISON

Helen showed them to a room which was close by her office about 3 doors down.

Helen:" wait in there, I will go get her" she said

Helen walked down to Denny's cell

PC Jones:" not come again Mrs" she said

Helen:" It's fine I'll take it from here, I need to talk to her about her appeal"she said

Helen walked in the room and checked behind her to see if anyone was listening.

Helen:" you ok Denny?" she asked

Denny:" better than ever" she joked

Helen:" you will be, I've got a surprise for you but if anyone asked we are talking about your appeal got it" she said sternly but smiling

Denny:" yeah yeah got it Mrs, promise" she said cheerfully

Helen:" come with me" she said

Helen walked Denny to the door where Nikki,Babs, Monica and the Two Julie's were.

Helen:" go in there" she said

Denny:" why would i go in there and just be on my own when I can do that with at least a bed downstairs" she said confused

Helen:" Denny, just open the bloody door" she smiled

Denny Opened the door and was overwhelmed by the Hello's and hugs because they ranover to her.

Nikki,Monica,Babs and the Two Julie's sat down.

Denny turned round and Thanked Helen.

Denny:" no way man cant believe it, your all here... well most of you"

Nikki:" we would have been sooner if we knew where you after Larkhal"

JulieS+J"yeah we would of been"

Helen:" right well,I will leave you to it and if anyone comes in tell them to come to me im three doors down" she said  
Nikki smiled

Helen left and got on with her work.

Denny:" so how have you all been?" she asked excitedly

Nikki:" brilliant"

JulieS:" yeah we been good too" she said

Barbara:" I think it's safe to say we are all doing good but we want to know how you are" she said

Monica:" yeah, we heard your having a hard week " she said

Denny looked embarrassed and said  
" na na, I'm doing good" smiling and then noticed the rock on Nikki's finger  
" so you got you that, is she good looking" she smiled

Nikki:" gorgeous " she said

Everyone laughed  
Denny:" come on tell me who she is , do I know her" she asked

JulieS:" your never going to believe it"

JulieJ:" never going to believe it" she repeated

Barbara and Monica laughed

Denny:" who?" confused

Nikki:" Helen" she said

Denny:" Helen who?" oblivious

Monica:" Stewart" she said

Denny laughed  
Denny:" yeah and I stopped smoking " she joked

Barbara:" she's serious, how else would we be here today?" she said

Denny:" christ... wow man, congratulations, Im happy for you both man, truly suit eachother, I used to see the way you look at her in Larkhall" she smiled

Nikki blushed and said :" Thank you"

Denny:" did it start in there" she asked

Nikki:" nope, she knew I loved her but she would start anything" she told her

Denny:" I think she loved you too, you to see her smile when you walked past thought nothing of it till now, but least you got your girl" she said softly.

Nikki smiled.  
Nikki:" thanks Den, that means a lot" smiling

Denny:" so what about the rest of you?"

Nikki stood up

Nikki:" excuse me, I need to use the ladies" she smiled

Everyone knew where she was off too.

Denny and the rest caught up each talking about themselves.

About Monica and the half way houses.

About the two Julie's shop and Julie's son catching Denny up.

About Barbara and Henry, but nothing about what she told Julie.

Nikki was now outside Helen's door and sneaked in quietly.

Helen didnt hear the door, she had her hand on her head and looked stressed.

Nikki:" you looked stressed" she said

Helen jumped out of her skin

Helen:" Nikki, you scared... is everything ok?" she asked fast

Nikki:" yes course, I just wanted to see you" she smiled

Helen got up from her chair and walked round her desk.

Helen:" come here" she said to Nikki

Nikki went closer

Helen tooked her close and kissed her.

INT- Hallway leading to Helen's

Karen was walking along the corridor when she heard laughing coming from one of the spare offices she stopped in her tracks buit then died down.

Carrying on to go apologize about their argument and missing that drink she gets to the door and opens it.

shocked to see Nikki Wade snogging the face off Helen.

INT- Helen's Office

Karen:" atleast Jim Fenner had one thing right, you and Nikki Wade" she said

Helen jumped apart and so did Nikki

Karen:" you wanted Fenner out of job for having relationships with inmate and look at you, so hypocritical of you Helen, I came to apologize for the other day and missing the drink but your busy" she said angrily

Nikki:" hold on a minute Bett's, Fenner was a creep who made things up you were to sex driven to realise and begging at his feet to even give Helen the time of day when he raped her so dont get high and mighty now... nothing happened between me and Helen at Larkhall we met after, obviously we had an attraction to eachother but we knew nothing could happen, so before you ..." cut off by Helen

Helen:" thats enough Nikki" she said

Karen just looked at them both

Nikki:" your going to take that..." she said

Helen didnt say anything

Karen:" nothing went on yeah right, Helen your a hypocrite" she said

Nikki:" Helen, you cant take this nothing happened then why are you not defending us?" she asked

Helen was still in shock becuase she wanted to tell Karen in her own time and not while Nikki was there because she was short tempered.

Nikki:" I'm going home, bye" she said

Helen:" no Nikki wait" she said

INT- HALLWAY OF HELEN'S OFFICE

Nikki walked out to the other door, and popped her head in and said

Nikki:" Im sorry girls, got an emergancy at the club,I'll come visit soon Denny, we'll make a regular thing to visit"

Barbara looked at Nikki and mimed " Are you ok"

Nikki nodded

Denny:" Thank you for coming today and see you soon" she said

Nikki:" definitly" smiling " see you again girls" she said to the rest of them

Helen walked of her office

Helen:" Nikki wait" she shouted

Nikki the tripped over something but quickly regained composure and said

Nikki:" what where you fucking going" she said angriliy

Then alls Nikki heard was Helen

Helen:" Lorna Rose? she said

Nikki looked at her

Lorna didnt put her head up because she was ashamed so she carried hovering near the skirting boards.

Helen forgot about Lorna

Helen:" Nikki Wade I LOVE YOU!" she shouted " now can we just talk about what happened" she said

Lorna Rose halted her actions lifted her head and said  
" are you fucking kidding me" she said

Everyone looked at Lorna in shock

Lorna:" you ship me out because of one thing I did for Dockley and your in love with an EX con who you was once governor for" she said

Helen:" oh fucking hell, can this day just open up and swallow me" she said to herself

Lorna:" there's the only explanation for you leaving so many times temptation ey Mrs"

Nikki:" watch your mouth" she said getting angry

Lorna:" what you gonna do, the fact you didnt listen to my side of the story" pointing at Helen

Helen:" Lorna you smuggled stuff in for Inmate thats an offence" she said

Lorna:" what and you shagging an Inmate isnt" she screamed back

Denny and the rest of the ladies heard the comotion outside and opened the door

JulieS:" Hey, it's Lorna"

JulieJ:" oh yeahm Lorna yeah, how are you" she said

Helen said to herself "shit"

Karen:" is that an autorized visit?" she asked

Helen:" no it isnt Karem and tbh, at this minute Im thinking of packing this in" she said finally  
" Lorna I fell in love with an inmate, I wasnt shagging Nikki at all in Larkhall that's why I distanced myself and you know if you dont believe me dont... do what you want" she said

Nikki:" Im going to the club got to get some things sorted" she said walking out of the whole situation.

JulieS:" guess they dont approve of their marrige... I think it's sweet"

JulieJ:" yeah dead sweet, i think too" she said smiling

Lorna:" married... this gets better and better, I was in jail for 8 years, even though it was my first offence and you, fall in love with a con and marry them and still have the perfect job" she said

Helen:" It was LOVE Lorna, I fell in love, It was inappropriate in the job role I was doing and I left and then we met again years later" she tried to justify herself

Denny:" this isnt any of our business, come Ju's,Mon ,Bab's let's just go back in here" she said politley and smiled at Helen

Helen mouthed " Thank You"

Karen:" Jim Fenner told me when he was alive, he was adamant that you two were together and was even going to hire a PI and I shot him down, going " Helen wont be, it's to unprofessioonal, Helen wouldnt do that"she said gritting her teeth

Helen:" you know what Karen, you didnt believe him about the rape and look where that got,I crumbled and I needed friends not colleagues who didnt believe because of a vicious vendetter I had against him. because I didnt, He was an awful man" she shouted nearly crying

Lorna:" wait Fenner's dead?" she said listening to the conversation

Karen nodded  
Lorna:" omg, how?" she wondered

Karen whisptere:" JulieJ stabbed him"

Lorna:" cant believe it but I thought it would have been sooner, bit if a creep that one" she said

Karen softened and looked at Helen  
" I really wish I did believe you but I was falling for him hard, then we split up then..." Karen was now in tears

Helen felt sympathy for her but was still angry

Helen:" I cant do this right now" turning round to head back in to her office

Karen:" He did it to me" full on tears

Lorna:" you know what I'm not having this,stick this shitty job, I aint having you as a boss, your a liar and fuck you" she shouted

Julie's walked out and went to see Helen

JulieS:" Mrs Rose" she said

Julie:" oh yeah Mrs Rose, you working here?"she said

Lorna:" cant call me that anymore, I got sacked and put in a cell, call Lorna... next time you see me which will be never" she said angriliy

Karen:" Lorna, we have to let her explain" she said " Karen Betts by the way" she continued

Lorna:" well Karen Betts , I left all that behind my when she got me sent to prison, she deserves all I gave her and more" she screamed

Lorna left the hoover on the landing and through her overall off and left.


	7. Bad Girls Reunion - 7

Karen went to walk in to Helen's office but got stopped by the two Julie's.

Karen:" what do you think your doing" she asked

JulieS:" cant let you go in there mrs" she said

JulieJ:" sorry Karen" she helped JulieS say

Karen:" I can and I will" trying to get passed the Julie's

JulieJ:" I dont think so, youve put her through enough" she said

JulieS:" yeah, through enough" she repeated

Karen:" what do you know" she spat back angrily

JulieS:" lot considering you were all was balling down the corridor, she needs space not more lectures from her officer" she said

Karen looked astonished by the reply she got and snapped

"Visiting is over..." storming over to the room where Denny was " RIGHT VISIT OVER" she shouted

JulieJ+S:" crap" they said

JulieS:" they'll understand" she said

JulieJ nodded

Karen got Denny

Denny:" this is bang out of order, you didnt sort this Helen did" she said " and what you said was bang out of order and what Rose said"

Karen:" tough, Cell now" she said with a raised voice

Mon and Bab's were sat in their chairs chatting about everything what happened and waited for the Julie's who were seeing if Helen was ok.

The Julie's went in to Helen's office quietly.

INT - HELENS OFFICE

Helen was in tears with her head on the table.

JulieS:" Helen" she said

Helen wiped her eyes and lifted her head and smiled weakly.

Helen:" can you leave please" she asked

JulieJ:" We cant leave you, it wasnt your fault, Betts started that" she said

Helen:" I didnt defend me and Nikki" pushing her hair back " anyway Lorna's right" she said

JulieS:" na Helen, she isnt, no one can help who they fall in love with and she did an offence, dont let them get to you" she smiled

Helen:" I cant, Im done here... just finished" she said

JulieJ:" this is your dream Job, you left for love and got a second chance dont let them run you out"

Helen considered what Julie was saying, but her head was screaming at her about Lorna and everything she said.

Helen:" thanks Julie's, get back to Denny" she smiled

JulieS:" cant do that" she laughed

JulieJ:" yeah cant do that Betts took her back to her Cell, but we will be back" she smiled

Helen:" she had no right" she now said getting angry

JulieJ:" well, I dont know" she said " anyway we'll get off and we will all see how you are soon" she smiled

Helen:" thanks for coming to see if im ok" picking up a pen

JulieS:" our pleasure" smiling

JulieJ:" our pleasure, your Nikki's wife, shes out friend we have to check up on you" she said going round the table to give her a hug

JulieS+J:" Bye, see you soon" they said togetehr

Helen smiled :" Bye ladies"

Julie J+S left.

The Two Julie's,Monica and Bab's got escorted out.

Helen wrote her resignation and copied it.


	8. Bad Girls Reunion - 8

EXT - CAR

Monica was driving.

Babs:" how was Helen?" she asked concerened

JulieS:" not good" she said shaking her head

JulieJ:" not good at , all what Betts and Rose did was bang out of order, she was writing when we were leaving, did you notice that Ju" she said looking at Julie

JulieS:" I did Ju, " nodding

Monica:" she wont quit, Helen's been through worse than that"

JulieS+J:" say that again"

Babs:" yeah true, I dont think she will though"

JulieJ:" wont know will we till we see Nikki" she said " but doubt she will"

Monica dropped Bab's off

over at Eddington Helen was leaving

Karen:" Helen, a word please" she asked

Helen:" not now Karen... and if it's not work releated then no" she said annoyed

Karen:" Im sorry" she said

Helen:" fantastic Karen, bye" walking past her

Karen:" please Helen, it was a shock" she said

Helen:" well it was a shock when none of my friends believed me but hey ho, time moves on" walking downstairs to the gates

Karen:" completely different but I get your point and I am sorry and if she makes you happy why stop it" she said

Helen stopped

Helen:" who says im stopping it?" she said confused " you think two of my ex colleague's dont approve of MY WIFE,may I add that I would stop it... goodnight Karen" she said getting angry

Karen:" please Helen, I didnt say I didnt approve, It was a shock that's all, she's an ex- con Helen" she said to her

Helen:" and there's nothing wrong with that either because Area know already..." getting in her car

Karen:" can we talk this out..." cut off by Helen

Helen:" not now, I have to save my marrige" she said and drove off

Karen went back to work

Nikki had been working at the club all day and decided to even decorate to stay out later because she knew an argument was going to happen later.

Music on

Painting the walls in the office.

Helen pulled up outside

Trisha:" you going in" she asked

Helen:" what are you doing here?" she wondered

Trisha was confused

"Ive just got back from the hospital" she told her

Helen:" oh right, yeah sorry about your girlfriend" she said

Trisha smiled and walked in to the bar and got her phone she forgot this morning.

Trisha: Nik, your Mrs is outside" she shouted

Nikki couldnt hear a thing because of the music.

Trisha walked back outside and said

"she's in the office,she wont be able to hear you music is blaring" she smiled

Helen:" Thanks"

Trisha left to get back to the hospital.

Helen walked in and in to the office and turned the music off.

Nikki jumped

Helen:" can we talk?" she asked

Nikki:" yeah but you'll have to whilst I paint in here"

Helen:" Im sorry,for today"

Nikki just kept painting and didnt say a thing.

Helen:" it was a shock, Betts, Rose, I would of thought you'd understand"

Nikki turned to look at Helen

" understand that Bett's was slagging you and us off and you didnt say a thing" she said to her

Helen:" I used to tell you all the time, if any of my colleagues in LArkhall seen us, it would be hard and the fact I still work in a Prison is a miracle Nikki" she said " I shouted I loved you, you walked off"

Nikki:" I walked off because I was waiting for you to say something to make me not walk off but no again you let Lorna Rose throw some knives at us and I honestly understand where she's coming from but I thought you would have said something back not took it" she ranted at her

Helen:" forget today and forget my Job, how does that sound, to prove I love you and dont give a shit what they think" slamming her resignation on the table in front of Nikki and walking out.

Nikki looked at the Envolope

Running after Helen she see's her drive off.

Locking the club she jumps in her car and goes to find Helen.

Monica and the two Julie's got home.

Monica when straight to her Laptop to check her emails.

JulieJ:" so what we gonna do now then" she asked

(KNOCK KNOCK)

JulieS:" Ju, do the brew Ill get the door" she said

JulieJ heads in to the kitchen to finish the brews

JulieS opened the door

JulieS:" David" she smiled

JulieJ:" did I just hear you say David Ju" she shouts

JulieS:" yeah" she shouts back " David, is everything ok" she asked

David:" Mum, Hi" he smiled "Auntie Ju" he shouts

JulieJ:" come in come in"

David looks to his car to wave someone over

JulieJ joined JulieS at the door

David:" mum, Auntie Ju, I want you to meet Ashley Mitchell, soon to be Saunders, she is my fiance" he told them

JulieJ+S:" omg"

Moving aside letting David and Ashley in the house and lead them to the living room.

Monica gets up and says

" Im off out, lovely to see you again David and nice to meet you Ashley" smiling

Julies nodded

Monica Left

(Julie S 's Son got rid of his first fiance and engaged to Ashley)

JulieS:" Congratualtions you two, Im proud of you two"

JulieJ:" yeah me too!" smiling

David:" There's something else"

JulieS:" what?"

David:" we are expecting our first child, your going to be a grandma"

JulieS looked suprised but jumped up and gave them both a hug

" How many weeks/months?" she asked excitedly

JulieJ:" congratualtions, both of you" she said happily

David:" thank you" smiling

JulieS:" so you got it booked or not yet?" she wondered

Ashley:" 8 Months by the way " smiling

JulieS:" omg Im going to be a grandma" she said happily

JulieJ:" congratualtions all of you" she said getting up to give Ashley and David a hug

David:" we decided, Auntie Ju, will you be godmother, your apart of our family" he smiled

JuliaJ:" really" she cried

Ashley: " yeah" smiling

JulieJ:" thank you"

Two Julie's,David and Ashley sat and talked Babies and weddings for the rest of the afternoon.

Over at Barbara's she got home and there was a meal set up by Henry.

Babs:"what's all this in aid of" she smiled

Henry:" treating my wife" he smiled

Babs:"well , Thank you"

They sat, ate and watched tv for the evening.

Monica was out all afternoon.

Walking to her car

Marlene:" Monica" she shouted

Monica turned round

Marlene had a badge on 'Adoption Centre'

Monica: "Yes?" she said smiling

Marlene:" your coat and we will see you soon for an official Interview" she told her

Monica:" thank you, bye for" she smiled and got in her car and drove home

Bab's was at her house and phoned JulieS

(PHONECALL)

Babs:" hello Julie?" she asked

JulieS:"Babs, hi, are you ok?" she worried

Babs:" yes, im fine... are you still up for tomorrow" she asked

JulieS:"of course, ill tell JulieJ later, my alibi turned up but Ill just say he text when he leaves later" she told her

Babs:" Thank you Julie" she said pleasantly

JulieS:" your going to be fine" said confidently

Babs:" we'll see, anyway Im off to bed" she said

JulieS:" see you tomorrow" she said

Babs put the phone down so did Julie.


	9. Bad Girls Reunion - Chapter 9

Helen drove to work as fast as she could

Int: Prison

Denny:" ey Lavigne" she shouts

PC Lavigne heads to Denny Cell

Lavigne:" whats up blood" she asked

Denny:" whens Stewart in?" she replied

Pc Lavigne checked her watch

" should be here by now" she told Denny

Denny:" ah right cool miss, thanks" and walks off to get some food from canteen

Helen ran to her office and phoned down to get Denny to ger escorted up

Betts:" Denny, Stewart wants to see you now" she said annoyed

Denny:" why... what've I done? " she asked

Betts:" I dont know and I dont care just move your arse upstairs now"

Denny:" whos got a bee in your bonnet" she asked

Betts:" nothing to do with you blood"

Escorting her Helens office

Helen:" Thank you Betts, Denny take a seat" she said

Betts just walked out

Denny:" whats happenin mrs" she asked

Helen:" its good news Denny"

Denny:" really... what is it?" excited

Helen:" you will be allowed a one day release a week, but you do have to check in" she said

Denny was nearly crying

Denny:" really mrs"

Helen:" yes Denny but you have to stick to it, Im putting my job on line here" she told Denny

Denny:" I will Mrs, Promise... I cant believe Im getting out... I know its only one day but this is the start to my new life" she smiled

Helen:" thats the way to think, when I am in on Monday, we will get a schedule sorted and run in past area and go from there" she said

Denny:" Thank you"


End file.
